Protecting You
by Fadingspirit
Summary: "Think about it. Christina's home life keeps changing, her file is the same as Eliza's apart from the family, she calls me Etta, she has Eliza's diary, and she is terrified of Professor Williams." Annette explained. Sirius's eyes widened. "Ooh." Annette nodded, she felt sick. Her best friend was alive.


**Chapter 1**

Annette scoured the room, it was empty. Good. She couldn't have anyone figuring her out. She hurried over to Christina's bed, and searched her bedside table. After a while, she pulled open the drawer, inside lay a small black book. Grinning, Annette picked the book up, looked around, guiltily, and closed the drawer. She hurried back down the stairs and into the common room, where Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus were waiting for her.

"Got it." She said, grinning, and holding up the book. "Good, let's take a look, shall we?" James asked, the other three boys nodded, eagerly. "Well, what are you waiting for? Read the first entry." Sirius said, gesturing to the book. "Alright then, here goes nothing." Annette replied.

 _August 1, 1971_

 _Today Charles came and visited me. I asked him why and he said he had to, it was required. I'm not really sure why though. Etta and I got our Hogwarts letters, I was so excited, well actually that happened in June, but I didn't have this diary then so I couldn't tell you. I should probably introduce myself, my name is Eliza Karly Williams….._

Annette trailed off, her blue eyes were wide, and filled with tears. "What?" Sirius asked. Annette shook her head. "Liza, she's dead." She breathed. "She can't be dead, we've got her diary right here." Sirius stated. "Carry on." He demanded, not noticing her horrified expression. Annette paused, before continuing.

 _I have a best friend named Etta, but that's not her real name, her real name is Annette Songs, I also have a brother, as I mentioned before, his name is Charles, he doesn't like me, but that's okay. I live in an orphanage. My parents died before I turned two, and my brother didn't want me, but he says he couldn't take care of me. I only have one friend and that's Etta, but no one else is allowed to call her that, they just call her Annie. Etta is really pretty, she has blue eyes and brown hair, but I'm not going to bore you with details. Anyway, my brother got mad at me last week and he hit me. I have a huge purple bruise on my cheek, but when Etta asked I said I tripped, she doesn't know about Charles hurting me, and I don't want her to find out, in fact on one knows and it's going to stay that way._

Annette gasped. "What is it Annie?" James asked frustrated. "There's something I have to tell you, before we continue with this." Annette said, looking at her hands. "Carry on." Sirius prodded. "Okay then, you may want to get comfortable, it's a long story."

"I live in an orphanage, I was dropped off when I was 9, because my parents couldn't take care of me, but they still visited me. I made a friend, her name was Eliza, Eliza Karly Williams, she had been there since she was 1 because her parents had died and her brother "couldn't" take care of her. Then she kept getting these huge bruises on her arms, legs, cheeks, and other places, I didn't think much of it at first, but then on June 18, her eleventh birthday, she got her Hogwarts letter, I had already gotten mine, and we were so excited. Then on August 24, 1971, she was murdered, to this day, no one knows who killed her, all I know is that one second her diary was on her bedside table, the next it was gone, so now I don't know why Christina has her diary."

Annette finished, the marauders simply stared at her, shocked. "Um," Annette paused nervously. "Shall we continue?" she asked. Sirius nodded mutely. "Great then, I'll just keep reading."

 _August 13, 1971_

 _I apologize for not writing sooner, I lost my diary, turns out Liberty stole it, though she didn't get a chance to read it, and she won't be reading it anytime soon. Hahaha. No one shall know what I did to her! *evil laugh* Not even Etta knows. Charles came to see me again yesterday, it was the usual, he hit me, I insulted him, he hit me again, I insulted him, and so on. It's a very nice routine we've got going on, well it's nicer for him and not so much for me, but oh well, it's life I guess, and life is unfair._

 _August 20, 1971_

 _Today I got the worst of it all. Instead of simply hitting me, Charles cast the cruciatus curse on me! I mean, it's not the first time he's used an unforgivable on me, but so far, it's only been the imperious. Obviously. I mean it can't have been Avada, or I'd be dead, and I'm not planning on dying anytime soon._

Annette trailed off, tears streaming down her face. "She wrote this four days before she was killed." She explained, to four shocked marauders. "Do you want me to continue?" Remus asked. "Yes, thanks." Annette handed the boy the diary, still crying. "Alright then, let us continue."

 _August 24, 1971_

 _Somethings wrong, I feel like something bad is going to happen today, but obviously I can't figure out what. Today Charles is coming to visit, I'm dreading it, after what happened at our last meeting, I really don't want to see him again. In fact, he's here now, maybe if he's not paying attention to me, I can write in you again._

 _Annette was sobbing loudly now. Her head was buried in her hands, her shoulders shaking. Sirius put his arm around the girl, holding her close to him, as she sobbed into his chest. "She's gone, she didn't write anymore, she can't have, we should just stop." She cried. "Actually, she's written in almost half the book." Remus replied, showing her, and sure enough, half the book was filled with Eliza's neat, cursive handwriting. "What?" Annette asked. "I'll just keep reading, shall I?" four heads nodded their agreement, so he continued._

 _August 24, 1971_

 _Charles cast the cruciatus on me again, after he hit and kicked me. My body feels like it's on fire, I ache all over, I want to curl up in a ball and sleep, but Charles won't let me. I have decided that although Mrs. Jones says he is, Charles Alex Williams is no saint. He said he was gonna kill me. He said he should have a long time ago. Right now, he's asking Mrs. Jones to extend his meeting time, but I know why. It isn't because he wants to see me, it's because he loves torturing me. He's placed me under the cruciatus so many times now, I've lost count. He says he's gonna kill me, and honestly, I believe him, he probably would have done it sooner, but for some reason he didn't I'm a burden, let's face it, it's the truth. Charles is back, he just came in, and said something about Mrs. Jones letting him stay. He pointed his wand at me, he's about to say it, the two words that with me the end of me, I won't get to go to Hogwarts, Etta if you ever read this, I'm so sorry, I'll miss y-_

"It just stops there, I'm pretty sure that's when Charles, you know, kills her." Remus said. Annette couldn't look at him, Eliza was dead, she wasn't ever coming back, she should have processed this by now. "Well then, if that's all, I'll put the diary back." She said, reaching for the book. "That's not all of the entry's, it's just the rest of them aren't by her, I'm pretty sure their Christina's, but we'll find out if we keep reading." Remus said. "Well carry on then." Sirius demanded. "Okay then, well we might be here a while, there are quite a few more entry's, so just get comfy."

 _November 14, 1993_

 _Today I got a mission. I was sent down to earth, to protect Harry Potter and stop Sirius from, well, dying._

"Hold up, does that say Harry Potter?" James asked. Remus nodded. "The year also said 1993, but that's in the future, that's impossible." Annette said, pointing to the date. "The real question is, why in the name of Merlin am I mentioned with this Harry Potter dude?" Sirius asked. "Sirius, if we knew, you wouldn't have to even ask." Remus pointed out. "Yeah, I guess." Sirius said. "Well, just carry on reading, maybe we'll get some answers." Annette suggested, the four boys nodded.

 _I feel horrible, I mean I know everything that happens in Harry's future, but I can't tell him. I want to tell him so bad, but it's against the Angel's Law. Why does the Angel's Law have to be so complicated? Ugh. So, annoying. Anyway, I'm posing as a fifteen-year-old, even though in this time I'd be like twenty or something. This is like my fifth mission, and I am very skilled. Alexandra said, and I quote, "You are one of our best Angels, better than some of the seniors, and considering you've only been here about one or two years, that is very good." See I'm awesome. Any who (that's something I picked up from Etta) I'm so excited that I finally get to meet Harry, though it's a little complex considering I know people from so many different times. My cover name is Hermione Granger, I look so weird. I've been on this mission since I was "eleven" but I was actually like twenty or something. Anyway, I have been on several missions, not many, but still. I've met Sirius Black, but that was a little awkward, my mission was to clear his name, and I succeeded. Ha-ha, but as part of the mission, I was forced to *gulp* make him fall in love with me. It was so weird, considering I know him now._

"Why is she mentioning me? It's so weird, and what does she mean cover name? Why did she say something about me falling in love with her, why does she say I died?" Sirius fumed. "Padfoot calm down, we don't know and I'll admit it is kinda weird." James said. "You know what, we should write a list of everything we know about Christina." Remus suggested. Four heads nodded their agreement. "Right then, let us begin."

 _Christina London_

 _1\. She is a half-blood_

 _2\. Her birthday is in June_

 _3\. There is some important event on August 24_

 _4\. She has some girl named Eliza Williams' diary_

 _5\. Her family story keeps changing_

 _6\. She is scared of Professor Williams_

"Wait, how did you know she's scared of Professor Williams?" Sirius asked. "Have you not noticed, she tenses under his gaze or really whenever she is in his presence." Remus said. "Why do you think she's scared of him?" Peter asked. "Maybe she has history with hi-" James cut Annette off. "Wait a second!" he stood up. "I'll be right back." He said, before he turned and tore up to the boy's dorm. A moment later he returned, holding three folders, or rather files. "Look," he said, he pulled out one file and opened it. "Professor William's file." He said, before pointing at it. "It says, Charles Alex Williams, that was Eliza's brothers name." he said, his voice rising in excitement. "Professor Williams is Eliza's brother." All of the boys and Annette were grinning now. "You know, we never actually looked at the files." Sirius pointed out. "We didn't get a chance." He said. "Yeah, let's look at them now." James lay the files on the floor, so they could look at them.

 _Eliza Karly Williams_

 _Age: 11_

 _Year: none_

 _House: none_

 _Mother: Elizabeth Amy Williams (deceased)_

 _Father: John Alexander Williams (deceased)_

 _Brother[s]: Charles Alex Williams_

 _Sister[s]: none_

 _Blood Status: Half-Blood_

 _Birthday: June 18, 1960_

 _Death Date: August 24, 1971_

"Why is August 24 so important to Christina. Remember, last summer she started crying like crazy. It's kina coincidental that it's also the day Eliza died." Remus said. "And both their birthdays are in June." Annette grabbed Christina's file. "Um, guys." She said, her voice was shaking. The boys turned their attention to her. "You should take a look at this."

 _Christina Eliza London_

 _Age: 11_

 _Year: none_

 _House: none_

 _Mother: Unknown (deceased)_

 _Father: Unknown (deceased)_

 _Brother[s]: Unknown_

 _Sister[s]: Unknown_

 _Blood Status: Half-Blood_

 _Birthday: June 18, 1960_

"What, nothing's wrong with it?" Peter asked. "Nothing's wrong with it?" Annette echoed. "She is not eleven, and she is not in first year, and she is in Gryffindor." Annette said. "But that's not all." She said. "What?" James asked. Annette turned the paper over and pointed to one little sentence.

 _Death Date: August 24, 1971_

"What?!" Remus yelled. "She's not dead though." Peter said, looking confused. "She has the exact same file as Eliza, except for the fact her family is unknown." James said. Annette closed her eyes, and drew in a breath. "What?" Sirius asked. "She calls me Etta." She said. "We know Eliza called you Etta." James turned back to the paper. "No, Christina calls me Etta." She said. The boys exchanged looks of confusion, until Remus drew in a breath. "Oh." Was all he said. "Will someone please explain what's going on?" Peter asked. "Think about it. Christina's home life keeps changing, her file is the same as Eliza's apart from the family, she calls me Etta, she has Eliza's diary, and she is terrified of Professor Williams." Annette explained. Sirius's eyes widened. "Ooh." Annette nodded, she felt sick. Her best friend was alive.


End file.
